herosguildfandomcom-20200214-history
HGd10PHB - Spectrum - Water
Water Spectrum - Hydromancy The spectrum of water involves any control of the specific substance that only a few sages and modern technology know is made up of two pyrogen and one aerogen particles. Water is often seen as a healing element cleansing and purifying substances, and diluting acids and neutralizing toxins. However, water can be a powerful destroyer as well. The second densest of the primal elements of matter, water provides significant knockback when used aggressively, often doing more in the way of moving things than actually damaging them. Water spells tend to progress through levels of control like the other primal elements. There are those who make a pact with the Realm of Water and use only water magic exclusively. Such a sorcerer is referred to as a Hydromancer. On Loar, this means they have access to a very wide range of water-based spells almost immediately (all water Spell Skills start with 2 TP), they gain a +10 to summon water elementals, and can eventually reach a state called Incarnate, ''where they become a creature of living water for a time and therefore a creature of great power. However, they are limited only to water spells. The moment they cast a spell of any other kind, elemental or not, they lose their connection to the Realm of Water, all the bonuses, and the Incarnate state and become just a regular mage. Water Damage Water spells that do damage or come into contact with a target tend to drench these targets and often do considerable knockback or move the target in other ways. Water vs. Water Water and water-based creatures are typically immune to water damage. While standing in a water source greater than a puddle, swimming, or in a significant source of water such as fog or rain, water-based skills have certain bonuses: * If a skill's effect would succeed, add 1d10 to the intensity of the skill's effect for every 10 TSB. * If a target is unanchored, knockback is x3 if a skill does knockback. * Water-based skill checks automatically succeed versus fire-based skill checks less than a TSB of 50. Against all other fire-based skill checks, they gain 50 TSB. This is not in addition to the above 1d10/10 TSB advantage. Whichever is higher applies. Water vs. Fire Water often does double-damage against fire-based objects or creatures or fire-based systems such as a Wall of Fire. Fire objects or creatures subject to this will have it in their descriptions. Water spells or constructs also automatically douse mundane candles, torches, and campfires they come in contact with as these things cannot resist the magical intensity of the water. Bonfires and larger or more intense fires can resist. Ice spells, however, may only deal half damage against fire-based constructs depending on the spell or construct. Water vs. Air Water and air, both being fluid, tend to flow around each other or even work together in harmony, such as in storms. As such, water gains no special advantage over air, nor any weakness against it. Water vs. Earth Water against Earth tends to be corralled or blocked, but it can find the larger seams and cracks. Also, water that is powerful enough can destroy earth-based containers through a build-up of hydraulic pressure. Ice, if intense enough, can cause stone, metal, and crystal to shatter. However, typically earth and water work in harmony to promote life, such as in gardens and in the wild. Water gains no typical advantage over Earth generally speaking. Water Spell List -=A=- * Animate Element * Antimagic Matrix * Attunement -=B=- * Banish -=C=- * Command * Commune * Consecration * Control * Create Water -=D=- * Delayed Spell * Desecrate * Detection * Disruption * Dispel -=E=- * Element Blessed Weapon * Elemental Cone * Elemental Pact * Elemental Messenger * Elemental Speech * Elemental Swarm * Enlarge Element * Expulsion -=F=- * Fan of Force -=G=- * -=H=- * -=I=- * Immobilize * Imprint -=J=- * -=K=- * -=L=- * Locate * Lore -=M=- * Molecular Kinesis -=N=- * Negate Enchantment * Nullify Poison -=O=- * -=P=- * Purify Element -=Q=- * Quench Flame * Quench Thirst -=R=- * Reduce Element * Resist Element -=S=- * Sculpt Element * Summon Elemental * Symbol -=T=- * -=U=- * -=V=- * -=W=- * Wall of Ice * Wall of Water * Ward * Waterball -=X=- * -=Y=- * -=Z=- * Zone Navigation Primal Spectra * Air * Earth * Fire * Water Life Spectra * Body * Mind * Soul * Flora * Fauna Natural Spectra * Chemical * Electromagnetic * Gravity * Nuclear * Space * Time Deep Spectra * Arcane * Chaos * Eldritch * Order * Void '''Primary Navigation' * [[HGD10|'Hero's Guild Players Handbook Home']] * Chapter 1 - Creature Kinds * Chapter 2 - Base Characteristics * Chapter 3 - Skills * Chapter 4 - Traits and Foibles * Chapter 5 - Physical Combat Skills * Chapter 6 - Mystical Skills * Chapter 7 - Equipment * Chapter 8 - Crafting * Chapter 9 - Knowledge Social and Movement Skills * Chapter 10 - Optional Classes